Processor power consumption has become a major issue in recent years. The current trend of processor design to multi-core architecture has eased the pressure on power consumption. However, power consumption still grows linearly with the number of cores being designed.
Recent developments in technology have provided new opportunities to further optimize power consumptions. However, these technologies still have several downsides. Specifically, within the new technologies, an Operating System (OS) may fail to detect how effectively the workload is running in the hardware and the associated power cost in the hardware. Secondly, OS interaction may be slow. Thirdly, the current OSes do not control performance power state per core. Finally, turbo mode only takes thermal and sensor feedback into account. It fails to take into account the cores higher performance requirement.